Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Hjhunter/Community Connect 2015 - San Francisco/@comment-5895192-20170423055654
Ja, schöner Blog. Nur leider leider ist das wirklich Interessante nicht zustande gekommen. Nämlich sich mit einem Vertreter der Wook mal kurzzuschließen. Aber so ist das oft, bei kurzfristigen Arrangements. Keine Zeit für große Worte. Man ist dann zwar da bzw. dort, aber nicht wirklich 100%ig vorbereitet für den großen Wurf. Dass der Wook-Admin geblockt hat, wundert mich übrigens nicht, Hjhunter. Für die sind wir ja die Abtrünnigen! Rekapitulieren wird doch mal... Man hat uns damals nicht in Frieden ziehen lassen, sondern es sich nicht nehmen lassen, eine Schmutzkübelkampagne gegen unser geliebtes Wikia zu initiieren, deren Auswirkungen wir bis zum heutigen Tage zu spüren abkommen. Premia sah damals bei Wikia viele Vorteile für die Jedipedia. Ohne seine Initiative, zu Wikia zu wechseln, würde dieses Wikia hier gar nicht existieren. Damit ist die damalige Maßnahme von Premia nur positiv für Wikia zu werten, immerhin sind wir eines der größten und populärsten Wikias im deutschsprachigen Raum, allen Unkenrufen zum Trotz! Dennoch läßt es Wikia zu, dass das englischsprachige Wookiepedia-Wikia uns wie Abtrünnige behandelt, und mithilfe ihrer Interlang-Vorlage unser Wikia ausgrenzt. Damit schadet sich Wikia letztlich nur selbst, denn die deutschsprachigen Interwiki-Verlinkungen, die uns eigentlich von Haus aus zustünden, werden stattdessen mithilfe der Interlang-Vorlage auf ein anderes externes Wiki umgeleitet. Wodurch Wikia natürlich Werbeeinnahmen entgehen, aber auch andere negative Effekte sich einstellen... Die Interwiki-Verlinkungen sind dazu da, die Wikias untereinander besser zu vernetzen, nur vertritt Wikia offenbar den Standpunkt, jedes Wikia dürfe für sich selbst entscheiden, wohin es ihre Interwiki-Links setzt. Dagegen habe ich grundsätzlich nichts einzuwenden. Aber ist es für Wikia selbst nicht ein großes Problem, wenn eine externe Webseite ein Wikia (Wookiepedia) gegen ein anderes Wikia (Jedipedia) aufhetzt, um einen Interwiki-Link auf ihre eigene externe Webseite zu erhalten? Anstatt Wikias sich untereinander vernetzen zu lassen, wie sie es gerne haben möchten, erlaubt Wikia dieser externen Webseite doch tatsächlich, sich in diese Wikia-Belange einzumischen. Des Weiteren sollte Wikia in dieser Sache eigentlich für uns arbeiten, und nicht gegen unser Wikia. Und wenn Wikia schon nicht für uns arbeiten kann, weil die Wookiepedia sich durch fremde Einrede einer externen Webseite sich in Beschlag nehmen hat lassen, dann soll Wikia doch bitteschön zumindest nicht gegen uns arbeiten, und nicht hinnehmen, dass man uns auf diese Art und Weise als Wikia ausgrenzt. Das alles muss man sich echt mal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen. Premia hat uns zu Wikia gebracht, und wegen diesem Umzug zu Wikia, werden wir bis zum heutigen Tage von der Wookiepedia ausgegrenzt! Obwohl (wir und die Wookiepedia) beide bei Wikia sind, und noch dazu jeweils das größte Starwars-Wikia im jeweiligen Sprachraum, gibt es praktisch keine Zusammenarbeit. Und alle tun so, als ob das völlig normal wäre. Hjhunter nimmt offenbar zur Kenntnis, dass die Wookiepedia nichts mit uns zu tun haben möchte? Mit welcher Begründung frage ich mich, schließlich ist die Situation inzwischen eine völlig andere; wir haben hier eine völlig neue Community, die nichts mit den alten Vorgängen zu tun hatte. Wir haben der Wookiepedia nie etwas böses getan, und die behandeln uns wie Aussätzige. Premia hatte sich sogar entschuldigt. Und Wikia hält sich bequem raus? Dazu sage ich nur: wenn es nach der Argumentation der Wookiepedia ginge, sollten wir hier uns wohl wirklich schämen, bei Wikia zu sein (ich zitiere: "[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:CT_Archive/Foreign_language_link_issues#Issue_1 some idiots who were clueless enough to move to Wikia]"). Als Flusswelt einen Schritt auf die Wookiepedia zuging, und auf dieses und ähnliches mehr hinwies, wurde auf ihm nur herumgetrampelt. Tatsache ist, dass ein Programmierer des genannten externen Wikis, bei Wookiepedia eine Vorlage eingeführt hat. Diese kommt der Wookiepedia sehr gelegen, kann sie doch nun nach Gusto auf alle möglichen Wikis verlinken. Muss selbstverständlich alles laufend gewartet und aktualisiert werden; das genannte externe Wiki erledigt all dies über ein selbst programmiertes HotCat -Tool, und verlinkt nebenbei bemerkt die deutschprachigen Verlinkungen natürlich nur auf sich selber.